Unplugged
by Bad cactus
Summary: Buffy faces difficult choices: leaving Sunnydale, killing Spike


****

Unplugged

H Beatty

This is a work of fan fiction based on the characters of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was written on 14-16 November 2002 and last revised on 11 January 2003. Feedback relating to this story is welcome, and may be directed to badcactus@hotmail.com. 

****

Story Points

The story takes place in early Season Seven. Willow has returned from England, Spike is living at Xander's apartment and Buffy is working as a counselor.

****

Act I

Scene I

Late night by the Sunnydale graveyard.

A girl is walking alone down the sidewalk. The girl is viewed from the perspective of a watcher in the woods. When she turns around, the observer ducks into some trees. She resumes walking. The watcher quickly overtakes her as she turns around again.

Dawn

Stop following me Spike.

Spike

Me? Following you? Don't be ridiculous.

Dawn

You were following me.

Spike

Instinct, love. Tasty little treat like you, any vamp would have done the same.

She starts, looking past him. Another vampire is standing there.

Vampire

Are you gonna spend all night playing with your food, or are you going to eat that, because if not, leave it for someone else.

Spike

Hey, shove off, mate! This is a private conversation.

The vampire advances. 

Spike

Give me a minute, Dawn. I'm going to teach this guy some manners and I'll be right along.

The vampires start fighting. Dawn rolls her eyes and continues walking along the sidewalk.

Buffy runs up to her.

Buffy

Dawn, what are you doing out so late?

Dawn

Things ran a little bit hot... I mean late after practise. Anyway, don't worry, Spike was watching over me. He's with a vamp right now. He'll be along any minute.

Spike comes crashing out of the woods, lands on his back near the Summers sisters. The vampire follows him and grabs him by his jacket.

Spike

Best two out of three?

The vamp sees the two girls and tosses Spike aside.

Vamp

Oh, goodie. Two for the price of one.

Dawn

Done with the etiquette lecture, Spike?

Spike

He's a difficult student.

Buffy

I'm good with difficult students.

Spike and Buffy fight the vamp, who is tough and puts up a good fight. 

Buffy looks off and sees some men dressed in black observing them from a distance away. While she is distracted, Spike gets pummeled by the vampire.

Spike

Um, Slayer? Care to lend a hand here?

Buffy resumes fighting, and eventually stakes the vampire.

Spike

Thanks, Buffy.

Buffy

Spike, did you see some strange guys watching us from over there?

Spike

No, I kind of had my hands full at the time. What did they look like?

Buffy

I don't know. I didn't get a good look. Spike, can you walk Dawn home? I have a lot of ground to cover tonight.

Spike

I could drop her off and join up with you later? It'd be like old times. 

Buffy

Not tonight, Spike.

She turns away and walks off. He stands there, staring after her, disappointed. Then, he turns away and hurries off, catches up with Dawn.

Spike

So, Dawn, did you see me give that bad old vamp what for?

Dawn

I stayed until Buffy staked him.

Spike

Uh, yeah, right. Good thing she stepped in when she did, or I would have had to really...

Dawn

Look, you don't have to walk with me, okay?

Spike

I like walking with you, Nibblet.

Dawn

Yeah, well I don't ... Look, I just don't feel like talking, okay.

Spike is downcast.

Spike

I used to like the talks we had.

Dawn

I was the weak link, right? Your way to get to Buffy.

Spike

What in the hell is wrong with you?

Dawn

Just leave me alone!

Dawn runs off.

****

Scene II

Spike follows along behind at a discreet distance until she gets to the house. Once he sees that she is safely in the door, he lights a cigarette. Xander approaches.

Xander

Aren't you going to circle the house and peep in the windows, maybe rifle through the garbage?

Spike turns around and walks in the other directions. Xander calls after him.

Xander

Hearing any more voices these days?

Spike

Just one, actually. Says I should tell you to sod off.

****

Act II

Scene I

Buffy's house.

Buffy returns home at the end of the day, apparently exhausted. 

A car is parked in front of her house. Two men get out of the car, moving to intercept her. They are dressed in matching dark suits.

Buffy starts to hurry toward the door. They quicken their pace to intercept her. She rushes the last few yards and gets in the door in time to slam in their faces.

Buffy

I made a donation at the office. I'm not home now. Just leave me a pamphlet, and I'll send a cheque. Really, I can't talk right now.

Samuels

Miss Summers, it's important that we speak with you. This is very important. It concerns you and your sister. It will be a whole lot easier if we talk about this right now.

Buffy opens the door a crack.

Buffy

What do you want?

Samuels

Miss Summers, we know that the last little while has been challenging for you. But now, it's time to think about the future. Your future, and the future of your sister.

Buffy

Dawn? Is this about Dawn?

Samuels

Partly. We're aware that she's been struggling ... 

Buffy

Did you come here to take Dawn away from me, because ...

Samuels

Miss Summers, we came to take you away. I have a job offer in my briefcase. I'd like you to look it over and give it some serious thought.

He hands her an envelope through the door. She takes it.

Buffy

Um, I don't…

Samuels

I'm only asking you to look it over. That's all. We'll be in touch. Good day.

Buffy closes the door and walks toward the kitchen. The men walk away from the house, back to their car.

Trent

Do you think she'll go for it?

Samuels

We'll get her. One way or the other.

****

Scene II

Kitchen table, Buffy's house.

Buffy and Willow are at the table, eating. There is a third place set at the table.

Buffy

Where's Dawn?

Buffy seems annoyed that Dawn is missing. Willow casually changes the subject.

Willow

Late. Tell me about this job offer.

Buffy

Well, they want me as a consultant with a firm that contracts to the government. That's about all I can make of it. Most of the package is legal stuff. Non-disclosure, confidentiality ... I only read the first ten pages.

Willow

The pay's good I guess?

Buffy

Yeah. More than I ever expected to make.

Willow

But what'll you be doing?

Buffy

I don't know. Research, writing reports, I guess. I wonder if Principal Robin gave them my name. They said there'd be some travel.

Willow

It just sounds weird. I mean, doesn't the government hire PhD's to do the big studies? Or politicians' relatives?

Buffy

I guess. Can you do a bit of digging online, see if you can find out anything about them?

Willow

Sure. So what does this have to do with Dawn?

Buffy

Well, the company has a contract with a private school near their main office. They'll set her up there and pay most of her tuition. Here's the brochure. I mean look at this: athletic facilities, labs, private tutoring, student-teacher ratio, university admissions stats...

Willow

No Hellmouth?

Buffy

No Hellmouth.

Willow

This school's out of state. You're leaving Sunnydale? Buffy ...

Buffy

I know, Will. Maybe I can come back and slay on weekends, or get them to open an office here. Something. I don't know. But this is such a chance for Dawn. She could really do something with her life, if I could just... I don't want her life to be screwed up like mine.

Willow

Buffy...

Buffy

Don't worry for now, Will. They said they'd be in touch in a few days. I can always say no.

Willow

It seems like a good deal Buffy, almost too good. I'll check them out and get back to you.

****

Scene III

Night, in a wooded park

Buffy is dressed in dark yet stylish clothes, crouching in the woods. She is discretely watching a group of men dressed in black commando clothes. They are subduing a vampire with stun sticks. A few of them get tossed about, but eventually, the vampire is taken down. The men tie him up, taking care to put a muzzle firmly over his face. Then they manhandle him into the back of a black cube van.

****

Scene IV

Warehouse in the Sunnydale Industrial Park

The cube van is there. The men remover the vampire from the van and toss him into a cage. There are several cages there, some of them empty. Buffy is up on a walkway, looking in a window. She turns abruptly and a man is there on the walkway with her. It is one of the men who came to her house, Trent.

Trent

Why don't you come inside? There's someone who'd like to talk to you.

****

Scene V

Samuels and Buffy are in an office in the warehouse.

Samuels

How good of you to pay us a visit, Miss Summers. Can I offer you a cup of coffee?

Buffy

No, thanks. You know I never expected to be talking about vampires with a prospective employer. But then, you never told me what sort of business you're in, Mr. ...

Samuels

Mr. Samuels. I am in the business of protecting the innocent from the predators of this world. You might say that we're in the same line of work, Miss Summers.

Buffy

You've been capturing vampires. Is this related to the Initiative?

Samuels

No, it's not. I'm not at liberty to discuss the particulars of our operation here with anyone on the outside. I hope that you'll accept our offer, and then I can be more frank with you.

Buffy

I read through the package you left, but it left something out. What sort of work do you want me to do?

Samuels

Work suitable for someone of your unique talents and abilities: fighting evil. At the pointy end of the stake, you might say.

Buffy

I'm doing that right now.

Samuels

Miss Summers, I don't know anyone who could have done a better job than you've done here in Sunnydale, by yourself, with almost no backup, no budget. But at best, you're holding the line. Think of what you could accomplish with facilities, staff, logistical support, the latest technology... And think about this: After all you've done for this town, they've got you working for almost nothing, barely able to pay your bills. What happens when Dawn wants to go to college? What happens if you get hurt? We take care of our own: Pay, benefits, holidays, the works.

Buffy

I'm needed here.

Samuels

The situation here is stable. I can put a couple of boys on the job here and keep a lid on things. Someone like you can make more of a difference elsewhere. There are other Sunnydales in this world, Miss Summers.

A man taps on the door and leans in. Samuels signals the man to wait outside and looks at his watch.

Samuels 

I'm glad you could drop by, but I'm afraid that I have to get back to work. I hope you'll think about what we discussed.

Buffy

I will.

****

Scene VI

Buffy leaves the warehouse and walks along the road. She hears a vehicle behind her and moves into the shadows. It is the cube van. As it passes her, a figure is tossed out the back, tumbling to a stop by the side of the road. Laughter is heard from the back of the cube van until the door closes. Buffy moves forward, as Spike rises painfully to his feet. He fumbles in his pockets.

Spike

Bloody hell! Bastards nicked my smokes.

Buffy

Hi Spike.

Spike starts as he turns to face her.

Spike

Oh, uh... Slayer. Fancy meeting you here.

Buffy

What were you doing in the truck, Spike?

Spike

Hitchhiking, love.

Buffy

Spike.

She glares at him.

Spike

Okay, right. I'm walking along, and all of a sudden these soldier boys jump me and toss me in this cage. Then some bloke comes along and says 'We can't use this one. Get rid of him. And give him some lumps.' I would have given something back, too, if I didn't have this ...

He gestures at his head.

Spike

Anyway, here I am. You and me, love.

Spike smiles amiably, but Buffy remains hostile.

Buffy

Where did they pick you up, Spike?

Spike

Umm, well, right. Somewhere ... 

He gestures vaguely toward the industrial park.

Spike

I don't really recall exactly.

Buffy

You were following me.

Spike

Me? No. Well ... not really. No. Look, Buffy ...

Buffy

Bye Spike.

Spike

Right, I guess I'll be off. Places to be, you know. Call me?

Buffy

No.

Buffy shakes her head wearily and moves along to finish her patrol.

****

Act III

The next evening.

****

Scene I

Dawn and Buffy are in the kitchen, in animated discussion.

Dawn

I'm not leaving Sunnydale.

Buffy

Dawn, I know it's not easy, but just think about this.

Dawn

You don't need to go anywhere; you've got a job right here.

Buffy

Dawn, I can barely make ends meet. And you'll be going to college soon.

Dawn

You just want to put me in that prison school to straighten me out. Look at this: mandatory study hours, school uniforms, separate classes for boys and girls...

Buffy

Dawn, I want you to have some kind of future, some kind of hope. You don't want to end up like me: no education, no career, no life.

Dawn

Buffy, I like my life the way it is.

Buffy

So that's why you're so happy and grateful all the time?

Dawn

Like leaving my friends and going to State Pen is going to put a big smile on me?

Buffy

You'll make new friends.

Dawn

No, I won't. I'm not going. I can stay here with Willow. You're walking out on her too.

Buffy

I'm not walking out.

Dawn

What are they going to do when you're gone? What's Sunnydale going to do without a slayer?

Buffy

It'll be taken care of.

Dawn

Yeah, it's all taken care of, isn't it? I just get to go along with whatever you decide? Why bother even talking about it?

Dawn storms out, almost running into Willow, who is entering.

Willow, concerned, watches Dawn leave, then looks at Buffy, who shrugs in resignation.

Buffy

Hi Will. Did you find out anything about the company?

Willow

No, nothing. It's a privately held numbered corporation with no history and no publicly accessible information. It's a front, but that fits in with the cloak and dagger spy motif. I left a message for Riley. He might know something.

Buffy

Okay, thanks a lot.

Willow

You're really going to leave?

Buffy

If I did, would you come with me?

Willow

I don't know, Buffy. I guess I never thought that you'd ever leave here. Or that I'd ever leave. I just don't know.

Buffy

This is a bad place, Will. I want to take Dawn away from here because she deserves better. You deserve better too.

Willow

Everyone does Buffy.

The phone rings.

Buffy

Hello. Yes, it is.

She looks at her watch.

Buffy

All right, I'll be there.

She hangs up.

Willow

Hot date?

Buffy

They want to see me tonight. I guess it's another interview.

Willow

Ask for a signing bonus.

Buffy is distracted, deep in thought.

Buffy

Right, right.

****

Scene II

Later in the evening, Buffy returns home in high spirits, takes off her jacket and tosses her purse into a chair. Willow enters.

Willow

Hi Buffy, how'd it go?

Buffy

I got a signing bonus! They're going to sell the house for me. They have a place on the corporate campus where I can stay until I can get myself an apartment. Dawn will live in residence at the school.

Willow

That's great, Buffy. Um... Riley got back to me. He left a message.

Buffy

What'd he say?

Willow

Buffy, you want to sit down?

Buffy

Okay.

They sit down.

Willow

Buffy, the corporation is a front for a government agency.

Buffy

Yeah, we knew that, right? Something like what Riley works for.

Willow

Not like Riley's group. He talked about counter intelligence, black ops, wet work... Buffy, they don't fight demons or vampires, they fight foreign governments, drug dealers, spies.

Buffy

So, what do they want me for?

Willow looks away, runs her hands through her hair, agitated.

Willow

Riley says they recruit analysts and assassins. The analysts are PhDs.

Buffy is flustered.

Buffy

You mean, they want me to kill people?

Willow

Buffy, I don't know. Riley says no one knows for sure what they do, but he says to be careful with these guys. Maybe you could...?

Buffy

That bastard!

Buffy stands up, paces across the room, stops.

Buffy

He knew just what buttons to push, you know? This was going to be a new life for me and Dawn.

Willow

Buffy, I'm sorry.

Buffy

I know. Well, spilled milk, you know. I guess it was too good to be true.

Willow

Buffy...

Buffy

Look, let's not talk about this right now. I need to get some air. I'll be back later.

Buffy leaves.

****

Scene III

Samuels' office. 

Mr. Samuels is typing into a laptop and shuffling through some folders. One of the pages has a picture of Buffy on it. There is a disturbance outside his office. He walks toward the door to the office. It bursts open, Buffy pushes in and shoves him into his chair.

Buffy

We need to talk.

A couple of burly soldier guys are at his door. He signals to them and they leave, after glancing at Buffy in a menacing way. Samuels straightens up, adjusts his tie.

Samuels

What can I do for you, Miss Summers?

Buffy

You want me to kill people, is that it? Is that the dream job you're dangling in front of me?

Samuels

Miss Summers...

Buffy

Don't Miss Summers me, you son of a bitch. You told me I'd be fighting demons and vampires...

Samuels

I told you you'd be fighting evil. Sometimes people are the biggest threat to our way of life.

Buffy

I won't become an assassin. I'm not a cold-blooded killer.

Samuels

You kill every single night, Miss Summers. You're more a killer than anyone I have ever recruited into this organization, so you can spare me your righteous indignation. I think you'll agree that it is more than a little bit hypocritical. 

Buffy

I kill vampires and demons. Monsters! I don't kill people.

Samuels

Not all monsters have horns and fangs, Miss Summers. Sometimes evil has a human face. We fight that evil. We protect our way of life and sometimes in doing so, we are forced to take measures that, if examined out of context, seem extreme. It's not always black and white. But someone has to make the tough calls.

Buffy

Well you can find someone else to do your dirty work for you.

Samuels

But I don't want someone else, Miss Summers. You are uniquely suited to the assignments I have in mind for you. I need you, and I can assure you that you'll be generously rewarded. This is a great opportunity for you. Don't throw it away.

Buffy

I'm not going to listen to this.

Samuels

A lot of our recruits are reluctant to accept the necessity of the work that we do. We can help you to deal with ...

Buffy

Nothing you can say will change my mind. Thanks for the offer, but I'm not accepting.

Samuels

Well. I'm sorry to hear that, but not surprised. I was aware of your rebellious nature, but I had hoped you would listen to reason. No matter. I think you'll like it with us. You'll like it a lot. Promise.

Buffy

I'm out of here.

She opens the door and walks toward the exit. About a dozen soldiers move to surround her.

From behind her, Samuels says.

Samuels

We can still do this the pleasant way.

Buffy

Call off your goons, or someone's going to get hurt.

Samuels

Take her.

The guys move in. She hits a few, but they hit her with stun sticks. She collapses after a few jolts. They kick her about a bit.

Samuels

Easy boys. You'll get your chance later.

They throw her into an empty vampire cage. She recovers and looks around her. A vampire in the next cage looks in at her.

Vampire

So, what are you in for?

****

Act IV

Scene I

Evening, the next day, at Xander's place. Knock on the door.

Xander answers the door. Willow is there, almost in tears.

Xander

Willow, what's wrong? My God!

Willow

Something's happened to Buffy.

Xander

Come in.

Willow

She didn't get back last night, or this morning, and she didn't show up for work today.

Xander

You think, maybe... 

He shrugs and winks slyly.

Willow

This is serious! Look what I found in my room when I got back.

Xander

Dear Willow ... accepted the job ... selling the house ... please move out by...? Holy! Did she talk to you about this?

Willow

No. It looks like her handwriting, though, right? I can't believe she'd just run off like this.

Xander

Me neither. What did she say before she left?

Willow

You know about the job offer?

Xander

Not much, but she was pretty excited about it.

Willow

I called Riley, and he said that they wanted her to become an assassin, and she got all upset and took off. I think she was going after them. And Dawn is missing. The school says some men came with papers from Buffy and took her away from class.

Xander

Okay, so do you know where they might have taken her?

Willow

Buffy said they have some kind of base in town; she didn't say where.

Spike enters.

Spike

I know where they are.

****

Scene II

Sunnydale industrial park, outside the warehouse.

Spike, Willow and Xander are snooping around.

Spike

No kidding, they want her to kill people. No wonder they didn't want me.

Xander

I guess a neutered vampire isn't much good to them.

Spike

Hey, shut up!

Willow

Stop it, you two! Get serious. I can't sense her in there.

Spike

I wonder why, witch. Take a look at this.

Spike has found a tag on the window. There is a glyph on it. They look about and see that other doors and windows are also tagged.

Spike

You ever see one of these before?

Willow

No, but I've heard of them.

Xander

What do they do?

Willow

Well, for one thing, they're blocking me from seeing anything inside the building. I probably can't cast any spell inside, either.

Xander

I guess these guys have witches on staff.

Willow

Yes they do, but not here. If a witch were here, she would have drawn the symbol directly on the door.

Spike

There's got to be a counter spell for these things.

Willow

Probably, but I'd need to figure it out.

Xander

What if we got rid of them all?

Willow

The magic would probably fade, but it might take hours, days ... I don't know.

Spike

We don't have time for that.

Xander

Okay, well let's find a way inside and look around.

****

Scene III

Inside the warehouse, the three move around between crates. Spike is in the lead.

Xander

How are you feeling, Willow?

Willow

I don't know. Weak. I have a range of about ten feet. I'm not going to be much good here.

Xander

A chipped vampire, a weak witch and me. Great.

Spike

Hush, you two. See over there. Buffy. Talking to some bloke. She seems all right. Not too happy, though. Ha.

Willow

How many others?

Spike

I don't know. A dozen, at least.

Xander

Let's circle around and see if we can get closer.

Spike

Then what?

Xander

I don't know. Maybe we can get her out of the cage.

Spike

Look, you'll never make it.

Willow

Spike's right, Xander. There're too many guys by the cages.

Xander

So we rush them.

Spike

They're human, spud. I'm out of that fight; I get a migraine just thinking about it. Unless the witch has anything, it's just you.

Xander

Yeah? Well what's your brilliant idea?

Willow

Look, maybe we can come back later, maybe I can cook something up, or we can get reinforcements, or ...

Spike

Too late, love. Look.

A transport truck backs into the door. Men scurry about, setting up a ramp and starting to load cages onto the truck with a forklift.

Xander

They must be moving them tonight.

Spike

Okay, listen up. You think you can find the main breaker panel?

Xander

Yeah, I probably could.

Spike

Okay, see if you can turn off the power. Witch, you see if you can get closer. When the lights go out, beeline it for Buffy and get her out. I'll create a diversion, maybe draw some of them off. Right?

Xander

Yeah, okay. Sounds good. Willow, be careful, okay? 

Willow

Always.

****

Act IV

Scene I

Willow is sneaking behind some boxes, cautiously moving toward the cages.

Finally, she is in position, a short distance from Buffy's cage.

She backs away from the edge of the crate and bumps into a man standing behind her.

Trent

Uninvited guests? What's this?

He grabs her by the shoulder and turns her about.

Trent

So, little girl, what's your name?

She presses her hands against his chest.

Willow

Sleep.

He staggers backward and goes limp. Willow supports him as he loses consciousness and slumps to the ground. As she lowers him to the floor and props him against a crate, she notices that he has a necklace with a glyph on it. It is the same as the one on the tag on the window. His eyes open and he recovers.

Trent

Ah, you're the Slayer's witch.

She tries to rise and run away, but he trips her then grabs at her. She kicks him, beats at him with her fists and scratches at his face, but he soon pins her down, straddling her. Her cries are suddenly choked off as his hands close on her throat and he begins to throttle her.

Trent

Bitch!

The lights go out. Shouts, scuffling and growling erupt on the other side of the warehouse. Trent releases her, rises to his feet and looks around.

Intercom

Vampire. Vampire loose! Vampire containment team, close up!

Trent looks at the cages, noting that all are secure, then turns back to Willow, who is gasping for breath, unable to rise.

Trent

Not one of ours. I bet it's your friend. We know he can't hurt us. The boys can handle it. You and me, we need some time alone.

Willow weakly tries to crawl away, but he grabs her by the hair, pulls her to her feet and pushes her against a crate.

He hears a noise behind him. Spike has jumped down from the crate behind him.

Spike

Step away from the lady.

Trent turns toward him and takes a swing at him. Spike backs and dodges away from him, trying to draw him off, but the man is not fooled. After a moment, he turns and kicks Willow. Spike instinctively lunges at him, but collapses in pain as soon as he lands a blow. Trent knocks Spike to the ground and kicks him into motionlessness.

Trent

I love technology.

He turns again toward Willow.

Trent

Our time will come, baby, don't you worry.

Spike, though he appears to be unconscious, is carefully watching Trent out of one eye. When the man moves toward the cages to call for reinforcements, Spike leaps to his feet, lunging past him toward Willow. Picking up the witch, he scrambles up onto one of the crates, and carries her a short distance away, leaping from crate to crate. Stumbling, he falls into an aisle between the crates, managing to shield Willow as he hits the floor. He sets her aside and rises painfully to his feet.

Willow

Spike...

Spike

I'm sorry, love. Not much I can really do here...

Willow's assailant turns the corner and sees them. He calls out to his associates.

Trent

Over here!

Trent starts walking toward them. He has a stake in his hand.

Spike turns to face him, but Willow holds him back.

Willow

Spike.

She cups her hands on both sides of his face, then leans in and touches foreheads with him. He gasps and pulls away, blinking in surprise.

Trent

Break it up, lovebirds.

Trent grabs Spike by the shoulder, slams him against a crate, knees him in the gut and punches him a few times.

Snorting in derision, Trent flips the stake around in his hand, advances, and thrusts it at Spike's heart.

Spike knocks the blow aside and punches the man in the face. As the blow lands, Spike raises his hand to the side of his head, bracing himself for the pain, but relaxes as the realization hits him: there is no pain. He smiles a predatory grin as his vampire features emerge.

Trent stumbles backward, slams against the opposite wall, but quickly recovers.

Trent

I bet that hurt you more than it hurt ...

Trent's sneer is replaced by a look of surprise, then fear. With a growl, Spike leaps on the man. Willow, looking up, screams as she is splattered in blood.

****

Scene II

Buffy is sitting in her cage, in the dark, looking around. The vampire in the next cage comes up to the bars.

Vampire

You're the Slayer!

Buffy

Yeah, I guess I am.

Vampire

They got you too. What do you know? I guess we'll be working together.

Buffy

Don't count on it.

Vampire

I hear they mess with your brain. We'll all be onside after they get to work on us. You can count on that.

One of the commando guys rattles the cage with a stick.

Man1

Hey, button it in there.

Buffy grabs the bars near the man.

Man1

Let me out of here. You can't do this to me!

The man zaps her knuckles with his stun stick.

Man1

You behave now, little missy. Samuels won't let me and the boys play with you, or your sister. Not yet, anyway. Don't make him change his mind.

Something lands violently on top of the cage. The man looks up.

Man1

What the...?

He is pulled upward. There is a brief struggle and the crunch of a broken neck.

Spike

Slayer, here are the keys. 

The keys drop into her hands. There is blood on the keys.

Buffy

Spike?

The lights come back on. Looking up, Buffy sees the man's corpse sprawled on the top of the cage, his neck broken. Spike is crouched there also, his face and the front of his shirt covered with blood.

Buffy

Oh my God!

Spike

Don't look at me!

Spike covers his face, leaps off the cage and runs off.

After a moment, Buffy scrambles to unlock the cage.

As she opens the door and leaps to the floor of the warehouse, Samuels comes out of his office and sees her. He goes back into his office as men in the area start running toward her. They begin to circle her, many with stun sticks in hand. 

Samuels comes out of his office again. Dawn is with him this time, her hands tied and tape over her mouth.

The circle of men surrounding her moves in. Suddenly, one of them stuns the man beside him, then another on the other side. It is Xander in a commando outfit. Buffy takes advantage of the distraction to knock a couple of them down.

Buffy

Xander! Glad you could make it.

Together, they fight the men. Soon, only Buffy is left standing. Xander is struggling on the floor.

Xander

Go! Get Dawn. I'll be fine.

Buffy runs off. Xander rises to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.

A booted foot pushes him to the ground. One of Samuels' men has recovered before him.

Man2

Good fight, kid. Too bad you're on the wrong side.

The man takes out a silencer and screws it onto his handgun.

Man2

'Night 'night.

There is a low growl behind the man. He turns around, firing wildly as Spike charges, knocking him down. Spike and the man struggle violently and noisily. The man screams are suddenly cut off, leaving only the sound of Spike feeding. Xander turns away from the gory sight, sickened.

****

Scene III

Outside the warehouse

Samuels pushes Dawn into the back seat and shuts the door. As he opens the front door of the car, Buffy spins him around and punches him in the gut. He falls back against the door then kicks her viciously. She staggers backward, quickly recovering. He pulls out a switchblade and slices at her.

Buffy brushes aside his attack, slamming his hand against the roof of the car. The knife clatters to the pavement. She punches him in the face, and tosses him to the pavement. He lies face down, still.

Buffy opens the back door of the car and unties Dawn. The two sisters hug. Samuels stirs and begins to draw a gun, but Xander zaps him with a stun stick and he goes limp.

Xander

Buffy. Dawn. Thank God.

Buffy

Xander!

Xander

Willow's still in there. And Spike. And maybe a few of those soldier guys.

Buffy

Xander, what happened to Spike?

Xander

He can ...

Xander looks at Dawn, then looks away.

Xander

He can hurt people again.

Buffy

Xander, get in the car. Start the engine. Lock the doors. Anything happens, drive!

Xander

But...

Buffy

No buts. If I'm not out in five, drive.

Buffy walks back into the warehouse. She looks over to one side and sees a man lying face down on the cement floor. His throat is torn out. She sees other corpses, men who died painful, messy deaths. 

She hears a noise and cautiously moves further into the warehouse, stopping abruptly as she sees Willow lying on a folded tarp. Spike is leaning over her. His mouth is covered in blood. He is weeping, rocking slowly back and forth. He looks up at her, misery on his face.

Spike

Couldn't help myself. You have no idea...

Buffy

Willow!

She punches Spike, knocking him back. She kicks him and he falls over.

She finds a sharp piece of wood. Willow stirs.

Willow

Buffy?

Buffy

Will?

Momentarily distracted, Buffy turns back to face Spike, but he has disappeared.

Buffy moves back toward her friend, alertly, looking into the shadows. She leans down and examines Willow's neck. There are no bite marks there.

Willow's hand, until now clenched into a tight fist, opens, revealing a small bloody square. A microchip. Spike's chip.

Buffy

Oh, Willow.

Buffy picks Willow up and hurries out the door, keeping an eye out for Spike.

Xander sees her and starts to get out to help her.

Buffy

Back in the car, Xander! Let's go!

She puts Willow into the back seat of the car with Dawn. After an anxious glance back toward the warehouse, she gets into the front seat. They drive off.

A few minutes later, Samuels gets up painfully. He straightens his suit before noticing that Spike is standing about ten feet away from him.

Samuels

Well, what are you waiting for?

****

Act V

Buffy's house. 

****

Scene I

Willow, Buffy and Xander are sitting at the kitchen table.

Willow

No. This is not another Willow-abusing-magic lecture. I made the right call this time.

Buffy

Spike! This is Spike we're talking about here. Spike with no chip.

Willow

Spike who saved my life last night.

Buffy

That doesn't change anything. Okay, I'm glad he saved you. But you know what he was like before he had the chip.

Willow

He has a soul now.

Buffy

He's also insane now. He killed people last night.

Willow

If he hadn't, you and Dawn would be off to brainwash school, taking Assassination 101.

Buffy

Okay, okay. So he saved Dawn and me too.

She sighs.

Buffy 

Where is Dawn?

Willow

She's kind of upset. I think she's in her room.

Xander

I'm just glad she didn't see any of the...

Buffy

Any of the men Spike ripped apart. Without the chip, he's the same as any other vampire. Worse than most. He's dangerous. He's evil.

Willow

He's changed.

Buffy

What's gotten into you, Will?

Willow

Buffy, sometimes people can go bad, and then they can come back to being good.

Buffy

Will...

Willow

Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. If you're so hell bent on killing him, just go do it. I don't need to hear the details.

With a last glare at Xander, she leaves. Buffy looks over at Xander, clearly unhappy.

Xander

It's your call Buffy. You're the Slayer.

Buffy

Do you think he's harmless?

Xander

You really expect me to stick up for Spike? He's not harmless, not by a long shot. But if she hadn't...

Xander holds up the chip

Xander

… we wouldn't have gotten out of there. And Buffy, he saved my life too.

Xander makes the admission reluctantly.

Buffy

By killing someone.

Xander

Yes.

Buffy

I can't just let him run loose. You saw what he did to those men.

Xander

I don't know, Buffy. I don't feel real sorry for those guys right now.

Buffy

Xander!

Xander

I'm not saying what he did was right. I just don't know if it means he's going to start killing innocent people.

Buffy

I can't take that chance, Xander. I know what he is. Sooner or later... I can't let someone die to prove I'm right.

She pauses and looks down.

Buffy

Someone has to make the tough calls.

Xander

Buffy, I'll stand by whatever you decide.

Buffy

Thanks, Xander.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

Xander

I have to go now.

Buffy

Bye.

****

Scene II

Spike's old crypt.

Spike enters with a paper grocery bag, stepping carefully among the rubble. He is wearing a new shirt and has cleaned himself up, but still looks very downcast. The crypt is in ruins and very dusty. He clears some space on a ledge and sets down the bag. Then, he pulls a bottle of antacid pills and bottle of booze, eats a couple of pills and takes a swig from the bottle. 

He makes a brief effort to tidy up, soon giving up and sitting down with the bottle. Someone has entered the crypt while he was moving things about.

Spike

Who's there?

Dawn

Just me.

Dawn emerges from the shadows on the other side of the room

Dawn

I figured I'd find you here.

Spike

Go away, Bit.

She comes over to him, clears a spot and sits down.

Dawn

I couldn't stay and listen to them argue. They won't tell me anything.

Spike

A lot of things in this world, you're happier not knowing.

Dawn

Remember when I used to come down here and visit you? When all the others were hiding things from me, you'd give me a straight answer. That meant a lot to me.

Spike

Yeah, like when I told you that you were the Key. I'm a real bloody saint, I am.

Dawn

Spike, it was my idea to go looking. I would have found out eventually.

Spike

If I kill you right now, does it make a difference that eventually you're going to die?

Dawn

You're not going to kill me, Spike. I know you better than that.

Spike

Don't be so sure of me. The only reason I didn't kill you before is that bloody chip. Your sister knows me better than you do. She knows what I am. She always has.

Dawn

I know you got me away from those agents today. You looked out for me when Buffy was gone. The chip didn't make you do all that.

Spike

My sordid fixation on Buffy, Dawn. Everyone knows I could never feel ... I could never... bloody hell!

Spike throws the bottle against wall, but soon regains his composure.

Spike

Why don't you go home? Dark hole in the ground with a monster's no place for a nice girl like you.

Dawn

I know you don't have the chip any more. You could have killed me today. Or Willow.

Spike

I wish she hadn't seen what I did to those men, Bit.

He is almost sobbing, then recovers.

Spike

I can't forget the way it felt when I … I enjoyed it, the kill. I missed it all this time. I thought I'd changed, when I ...

Dawn

When you got your soul back?

Spike

I was going to be good enough for her. I was going to be ... But it didn't make a difference. Chip, no chip, soul, no soul ... Same old Spike.

Dawn

Willow trusted you enough to take it out. And well, Buffy didn't stake you. That's got to be some kind of vote of confidence.

Spike

Yeah, sure thing.

Dawn stands up and faces him.

Dawn

Thanks for helping get me out, Spike. I have to go.

He nods and she turns about and leaves.

****

Scene III

Dawn walks out of Spike's crypt. Buffy is there, stake in hand. It appears that she had been hesitating at the entrance, reluctant to proceed.

When she sees Dawn, she is momentarily angry. She seems about to say something, but then takes a breath and relents.

Buffy

Dawn wait here. It's not safe for you to walk home alone.

Dawn

I can get Spike to walk me home. He's done it before.

Buffy

Dawn, I know how you feel. But without the chip, he's a vampire. It's only a matter of time before he kills someone.

Dawn

Angel is a vampire.

Buffy

Dawn, you don't have all the facts, here.

Dawn is sullen.

Dawn

I never do.

Buffy answers her sadly.

Buffy

Dawn, we're going to have a long talk about this, a sister talk. I'll answer any question you ask me. But right now, there's something I need to take care of.

Buffy turns from her and enters the crypt.

Spike is sitting where Dawn left him.

Spike

I've been expecting you, Slayer. You took your time.

Buffy walks toward him, a sad and determined look on her face.

Spike

I guess we both always knew it would come to this.

Buffy stops for a moment and looks into the grocery bag.

Spike

We had some good times though, didn't we?

Buffy moves toward him and looks him in the face.

Spike

But all good things must end. I guess I always knew it.

****

Scene IV

Buffy emerges from the crypt. There are tears in her eyes. She gestures to Dawn, who stands up. They both walk home as day begins to break.


End file.
